Cams and camshafts are well known in connection with internal combustion engines and serve for controlling intake valves and exhaust valves of the internal combustion engines. Such camshafts are usually driven via the crankshaft which, for example, is drivingly connected by means of a chain to a sprocket on the camshaft. In order to fix the sprocket or the drive gearwheel on the camshaft, the camshaft has to be held with a high holding torque. Usual cams of a camshaft are not able to transmit said holding torques to the camshaft because, for example, already at a torque to be transmitted of more than 50 Nm between camshaft and normal cams, a slipping of the cam on the camshaft takes place. Thus, for applying the required holding torque, usually a holding contour, for example a dihedron, is provided or a plug which is inserted in the longitudinal end side and can be brought in operative connection with a holding tool. However, all known holding tools or holding contours implemented on the camshaft are costly or complicated.